Lady Blue
Lady Blue is a red fox who appears in the books and the TV series, although she is never named in the books. She is the mate of Scarface and like him, she is a normal red fox in the books, but she is changed into a blue fox in the TV series (which in reality is a silver morph red fox). Her role in the books is very minor as she does not get involved in the feud between her mate and the Farthing Wood animals. In the TV series however, she is just as threatening to them as Scarface is, regarding Fox and Vixen as "common" and attacking Vixen in order to trigger an attack on them from her mate. Like the majority of the blue foxes, Lady Blue disappears after the second series. Books Scarface's mate gives birth to three cubs during the spring, and is forced to feed Scarface while he is injured from his fight with Fox, but she does not physically appear until after her mate's death. She finds his dead body by the stream along with Ranger and Blaze, and is escorted home by the latter as she is too stunned to participate in the hunt for Adder. She joins her reletives to continue the search the following day, but they stop when Ranger tells them he killed the snake himself. Scarface's body is pushed into the stream and she watches it go, before declaring that she will never take another mate nor bear any more cubs. Role Series 2 Unlike her mate Scarface, she appears in all thirteen episodes of series two. She was seen hiding in the bushes with him shortly after The Farthing Wood Animals arrived in the park and were being greated by all the park residents. Badger and Mole soon meet her when they were about to fall asleep in one of her earths for the winter. She told them to get off of her land, which they had trouble understanding what they meant, so she had to explain it in simple terms. After the winter, she gives birth to three cubs; Ranger, Bounder, and an unnamed sister. She had a fourth, Trip, but he was never seen, and presumed to have been born dead. Vixen also had her cubs, which made Scarface and her greatly jealous, leading to the death of Dreamer. When Scarface called her to help him when he was drowning, and the hunters were nearby, she just ran away, forcing him to get himself out of hte pond She is most remembered for getting in a fight with Vixen, loosing her ear, and leaving Vixen scarred on the shoulder. She is last seen at the end of Reconcilation crying over the body of Scarface, while Ranger and Charmer comfort her. Series 3 Revealed in an email from Steve Walker, she was supposed to appear again in all of season 3, but her name was forgotten in the year between the two seasons. The email states: 'I vaguely remember that in one of these notes it was ordered that Friendly should be scrapped as a character, along with another fox whose name I forget'. Appearances Books *''Fox's Feud'' TV series *Series 2 *Series 3 (cut character) Category:Book characters Category:TV characters Category:Foxes